Ronin's Skinny Rush (Season 3)
Ronin's Skinny Rush (Season 3) is a wiki competition created by MisterRoninSushi. 14 wiki users compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Favourite Skinny Drag Superstar", and that's it, you fatty. The season premiered on March 8th, 2019. On April 20th, 2019, Dante and Gia Gunn were crowned the winners. Farrah Moan was the runner-up. Aja won Miss Congeniality. This competition shakes up the traditional RSR format and instead adopts the Switch Drag Race format. Contestants will compete against each other in two teams, with each week containing three main challenges. The challenges will be primarily runway based, but this time around, there will be more than just looks required. Much of the competition takes place on Discord. Join here! Contestants Contestants' Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Skinny Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync of the season. :█ The contestant won the immunity challenge, was granted immunity and became the captain of their team for the rest of the week. :█ The contestant won the showdown challenge and saved their team. :█ The contestant's team was saved by the showdown challenge winner. :█ The contestant was one of the worst in the elimination challenge, but did not land in the bottom two. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated by their team captain. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated by their team captain. :█ The contestant won the elimination challenge but was forced to leave the competition. :█ The contestant won Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned for the finale. :italics - The contestant lost the showdown challenge. Episodes 'Week 1' * Immunity Challenge: Drag on a Dime * Team Captains: Gia Gunn and Rihanna * Nominated: Aquaria and Farrah Moan Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Gia= |-| Katy= |-| Mocha= |-| Monique= |-| Nicki= |-| Rihanna= |-| Rochelle= |-| RuPaul= |-| Trinity= * Showdown Challenge: Glitterific * Showdown Winner: Aquaria * Winning Team: The Skinnies * Showdown Loser: Farrah Moan * Losing Team: The Melanins * Elimination Challenge: Opalens! You Own Everything! * Bottom Two: Katy Perry and Mocha Creme * Eliminated: Katy Perry Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Katy= |-| Mocha= |-| Monique= |-| Rochelle= 'Week 2' * Immunity Challenge: Original Album Cover and Tracklist * Team Captains: Courtney Act and Farrah Moan * Nominated: Aja and Rihanna Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Gia= |-| Mocha= |-| Monique= |-| Nicki= |-| Rihanna= |-| Rochelle= |-| RuPaul= |-| Trinity= * Showdown Challenge: Luscious Lips * Showdown Winner: Aja * Winning Team: The Skinnies * Showdown Loser: Rihanna * Losing Team: The Melanins * Forced to Leave the Competition: Aja * Elimination Challenge: Nightclub Runway * Bottom Two: Mocha Creme and Monique Heart * Eliminated: Monique Heart Dante= |-| Mocha= |-| Monique= |-| Rihanna= |-| Rochelle= 'Week 3' * Immunity Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Team Captains: Farrah Moan and Trinity The Tuck * Nominated: No one Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Gia= |-| Mocha= |-| Nicki= |-| Rihanna= |-| Rochelle= |-| RuPaul= |-| Trinity= * Showdown Challenge: Red for Filth * Winning Team: The Skinnies * Losing Team: The Melanins Showdown 1= |-| Showdown 2= |-| Showdown 3= |-| Showdown 4= |-| Showdown 5= * Elimination Challenge: Red for Filth (Full Runway) * Bottom Two: Mocha Creme and Rochelle Doll * Eliminated: Rochelle Doll Dante= |-| Mocha= |-| Rihanna= |-| Rochelle= 'Week 4' * Immunity Challenge: Snatch Game * Team Captains: Farrah Moan and Trinity The Tuck * Nominated: Gia Gunn and Rihanna Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Trinity= * Showdown Challenge: Pretty In Pink * Showdown Winner: Rihanna * Winning Team: The Melanins * Showdown Loser: Gia Gunn * Losing Team: The Skinnies * Elimination Challenge: What's Your Sign? (Zodiac Runway) * Bottom Two: Nicki Minaj and RuPaul * Eliminated: RuPaul Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Gia= |-| Nicki= |-| RuPaul= 'Week 5' * Immunity Challenge: Seasonal Ball (Spring Collection, Summertime Realness, Fall Eleganza) * Team Captains: TBA and TBA * Nominated: TBA and TBA Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Gia= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity= * Showdown Challenge: Orange Alert * Showdown Winner: Aquaria * Winning Team: The Skinnies * Showdown Loser: Dante * Losing Team: The Melanins * Elimination Challenge: Winter Wonderland * Bottom Two: Dante and Mocha Creme * Eliminated: Mocha Creme Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Mocha= 'Week 6' * Immunity Challenge: LOVE: The Musical - Rewrite verses from Marina's new EP. * Immunity Challenge Winners: Gia Gunn and Nicki Minaj Handmade Heaven (Gia)= |-| Superstar (Trinity)= |-| Orange Trees (Rihanna)= |-| Baby (Dante)= |-| Enjoy Your Life (Farrah)= |-| True (Nicki)= |-| To Be Human (Aquaria)= |-| End Of The Earth (Courtney)= * Elimination Challenge: Latex Eleganza * Bottom Four: Courtney Act, Dante, Rihanna and Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Rihanna and Trinity The Tuck Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity= 'Week 7' * Final Challenge: Lip-Sync Extravaganza * Challenge Winners: Farrah Moan and Gia Gunn * Eliminated: Aquaria and Nicki Minaj Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah= |-| Gia= |-| Nicki=